Blood Ties
by DarkxNight
Summary: Jexor and Xania were created as part of an experiment Xemnas ordered Vexen to conduct.  They are, collectively, infused with the blood of all the Organization's members.  For some reason, Axel's blood is in both of them...


Jexor

The first time we really, truly experienced pain, it was when Axel betrayed the organization. My twin sister and I had caught him sneaking away that night. Actually, we weren't sure whether it was night or day, because we were in the Realm of Darkness.

He had just portalled there, probably to transition to somewhere else. Or so that no one could track him. Xania and I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Axel?" Xania whispered, her trembling voice barely audible.

"Where are you going?" I finished for her, only a little louder than Xania.

Axel stopped and sighed.

"Jexor, Xania, shouldn't you two be in bed?" he asked, without turning around.

"Do Nobodies even need to sleep?" I countered.

The fiery Nobody had turned around then, his green eyes looking down at us.

"Yes. We may not have hearts, but our bodies are real."

"We do too have hearts," Xania murmured softly. "Just not the kind Somebodies have."

Axel started making a portal.

"Why?" I demanded. "Why are you betraying us?"

"Put it this way. Your sister, one day, was suddenly absorbed by her Somebody, all her memories and personality snuffed out. Gone. What if, by killing that Somebody, you could save her?"

"So you're going to kill the Keyblade Boy," I said in horror. "But...you're going to ruin everything! ...Don't you want a heart?"

"Somehow, I don't think it would make much of a difference anymore," Axel said.

I ran in front of him. "I can't let you leave. You're going back against all the work the Superior - "

"Xemnas? He's crazy! He sent Demyx, _Demyx_, out to stop Sora and his friends because he knows he's the worst fighter! He'll send out every member of the organization, weakest to strongest, until you're all dead. He'll send you two out soon."

"We're not so bad at fighting!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you're still kids! You're what, eleven? Twelve? Sure, in a few months you'll be the same age as your Somebodies, but you can bet Xemnas will send you out before that."

Suddenly, Axel was knocked off his feet. Xania walked quickly over to him, her Double Scythe drawn.

"We're not going to let you leave," she said. Axel looked at her, and his expression turned stony.

"I didn't want to hurt you guys," he said. I drew my Blue-fire Blade and pointed it at him.

"You won't have to."

Axel looked at us sadly, then drew his chakrams and charged.

The battle was short and brutal. Even with our resistance to fire and powerful attacks, Axel was bigger and more experienced. Soon Xania collapsed, her left arm bleeding.

"Xania!" I shouted.

"Jexor, I won't hurt you if you just stand aside," Axel said.

"No!" I yelled, and swung my sword. He easily deflected it and slammed one of his chakrams into me. When I hit the ground, I heard something snap. Axel winced.

"You broke a rib. Give up now," he almost pleaded.

I staggered to my feet. I charged again. Axel tripped me and swung the chakrams. One of the spikes caught me, raking my face as I fell.

"Ungh!" I tried to get up again, but my legs and arms wouldn't move. I felt my mind start to drift, and knew I was done.

"I'm sorry," Axel said. The last thing I saw was him disappear. Then nothing.

I woke up back in my room, the white walls glaring at me. I slowly sat up, wincing, and my hand automatically went to the sharp jab of pain in my side. I felt bandages wrapping around my ribcage. My hand moved to my face. Some bandages there, too.

I thought about our "battle" against Axel. I punched the bed. What a joke. Sure, we had fought him before, but only for training and fun - he had always held back. We had failed. I had failed. What was Xemnas going to do to us? I shivered and went to check on Xania, whose room was right next door.

"Xania?" I asked cautiously, pushing the door open. Xania was sitting on her bed, her pale, green eyes red around the edges, but no tears. Tears were a mystery to a Nobody. I sat next to her without saying anything.

I only had to wait a few moments before she spoke.

"I was lucky...I only got a slash on my arm and a few bruises. But..." She reached out and touched the bandages on my face. "Does it hurt?" She looked at my ribs. "How many did you break?"

"Nah, it doesn't hurt," I lied. "And I only broke one rib."

"I just hope you don't end up looking like Xigbar."

"Why not? I'd look pretty tough." Xania rolled her eyes.

Just then, the door burst open, and Xemnas, Xigbar, and Saix walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are Jexor. We thought you might be here," Xemnas said coolly. "Good. Now I can...deal with you both at the same time."

"Did you two seriously think that you could stop Axel by yourselves?" Xigbar said, smirking. "I mean, sure, the dude's got a soft spot for you guys, but –"

"We tried. At least we did that much," I said pointedly.

"Well, yeah. Kudos to you, kid. But –"

"But apparently that wasn't enough," Saix said. Xigbar looked a bit put out at being interrupted again.

"Leave. Both of you," Xemnas said abruptly.

"But –"

"_Now_," Xemnas hissed, glaring at Saix. The two Nobodies turned and stepped out. Xemnas closed the door. He walked over and bent so he was eye-to-eye with us, still sitting on the bed.

"Remember what Vexen and I told you?" Xemnas asked softly.

Xania nodded. "We were created to protect the Organization." Her mouth turned down slightly, but Xemnas didn't seem to notice.

"Yes. But not only that. You are a great experiment of the heart." Xemnas lowered his voice even more. "It was to see if perhaps bonds of blood could stimulate emotion, thus becoming one step closer to _having_ a heart." Xania looked away.

"Ah..." Xemnas laughed softly. "You don't believe there will be a difference. But you," he met my eyes. "You believe me." I said nothing. I knew it was because I was made that way. Xemnas was a part of me. And he knew it, too.

Xemnas smiled and patted my head. I flinched. The Demyx in me was always scared of him. Scared enough to do whatever our Superior wanted.

"So," Xemnas continued, I need you to stay here. Don't go off chasing traitors. Just stay here and continue your training. Become stronger. Finish growing. Then you may fight." Xemnas looked at Xania. "Be strong," he said unexpectedly. "And go see Saix. He's worried about you."

"He is?" Xania whispered.

"Of course." Xemnas walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Now train hard you two. Kingdom Hearts is waiting."


End file.
